prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
A Person of Interest
A Person of Interest is the 19th episode in the series. This episode aired on February 28th 2011. Synopsis The girls realize they've been duped when the bloody trophy lands them in hotter water than expected, with an angry police team more hell-bent than ever to find Alison‘s killer, despite these setbacks. Further complicating matters is Garrett Reynolds, a boy the girls all knew growing up in their neighborhood, who‘s a police officer now that‘s just been assigned to the case. At the beginning of the episode, the girls are being questioned by the police as to why they think Ian is the killer. Spencer suggests that Ian may have been into younger girls, but when asked to back that claim, she pointedly does not mention that she dated him, as she is being interrogated while sitting next to her mother. Back at the Hastings residence, Ian deftly turns the tables on Spencer by taking the spotlight off himself and placing it on her recent, erratic behavior – which has become a growing concern for her family. Melissa and Ian portray Spencer's accusation as another way for Spencer to have everything her sister has or take it away from jealousy. Meanwhile, Paige and Emily grow closer, but their relationship hits a speed bump when Paige realizes she just can‘t be as open about her romantic feelings as Emily. Paige invites Emily to a karaoke bar, where Paige enlists the audience to prompt Emily to join her on stage in a rendition of Pink's "So What." They have fun, and the next day they lie on the grass together in the sunshine, but when Emily suggests attending a concert together, Paige refuses since it is not remote. And Spencer and Toby form an unlikely alliance, as the two grow increasingly suspicious of Jenna and her ties to a mysterious room at a local motel. Toby is staying at the motel to escape Jenna's wrath, who knows he stole her cell phone and touched her snow globe (actually Spencer's fault). While dropping him off, Spencer hears flute music coming from room 214 - the braille numbers! When she peaks through the window into the room, she sees a bag from "Neufelds," the same exact bag Ian mysteriously gave Jenna. The housekeeper lets them into the room for a $20, and they find Jenna's glasses on the floor, and the shopping bag in the closet, but empty. Sure that Jenna's staying there, they stake the room out while staying in the room next door, a room whose bathroom door doesn't quite shut all the way...Being that Spencer's staying overnight was unexpected, she has no pajamas, only the leather jacket and tie get-up she'd been wearing all day, so Toby gives her the shirt he planned to wear, while settling for the bottoms himself. They fall asleep, and Spencer wakes up first, finding herself wrapped around Toby. She disengages herself and leaves the bed before Toby wakes up, leaving him thinking that they slept far apart from each other. They then hear flute music coming from 214, but when they open the door, they see it was only an audio recording, and they soon realize it‘s just another set-up by the nefarious "A". The notorious Neufeld's shopping bag is filled with ice, with a note from A telling them they're ice cold on the chase. It may be a set up, but it definitely brings these two closer. They even share a first kiss! Jenna, meanwhile, has gotten surprisingly close to Mr. Fitz after his producing the school play, for which she composed flute music. Jenna now wants to enter some of her writing into a competition. Mr. Fitz becomes obsessed with Jenna's story about a blind person who understands more than seeing people do. The essay alludes to an accident blinding the main character, and in the story, it is portrayed as intentional. As a result, Ezra beomces very curious about what happened the night of Jenna's accident. At first, Aria is vague in answering his curiosity and guiltily confides her frustration to Emily. Emily encourages her to confide in him, though Aria isn't as sure. Then, Aria plans a gourmet dinner in Ezra's apartment. She dresses up and cooks a fancy dinner. Ezra comes home, pleasantly surprised, but then he mentions Jenna's accident, Aria gets upset and leaves. An hour later, she returns, ready to tell the truth despite the consequences, and spills the truth about what happened the night Jenna went blind. In response, Ezra is patient and understanding and lets Aria know that his opinion of her has not changed. Hanna and Caleb come home from school and start kissing passionately. They make their way to the kitchen, where Ashley confronts them. She asks Caleb to leave, but Hanna protests that he just arrived. Ashley contradicts Hanna and shows them Caleb's backpack, which she discovered in the basement. She knows that Hanna‘s been hiding Caleb, as the grocery bill has tripled and the toilet seat has been left up multiple times. Ashley evicts Caleb from her home just as he and Hanna were starting to become romantically involved. Caleb leaves, and Hanna follows slamming the door behind them. That night, Caleb and Hanna camp out in the Rosewood camping grounds. Caleb is surprised by Hanna deftness at camping, and the two confide in each other about their upbringings. Hanna mentions her weight problem, and Caleb discusses his experience with foster parents and social workers. They start kissing and eventually sleep together. Spencer suddenly finds herself in the center of A’s master plan, as the Rosewood police have made her a "person of interest" in the murder of Alison DiLaurentis and begin to stake out her house. The police know Spencer lied to them in not mentioning Ian's relationship with her...how did they find out? Main Cast Lucy Hale as Aria Montgomery Ashley Benson as Hanna Marin Shay Mitchell as Emily Fields Troian Bellisario as Spencer Hastings Sasha Pieterse as Alison DiLaurentis Notes Guest Stars *Lindsey Shaw as Paige McCullers *Keegan Allen as Toby Cavanaugh *Tyler Blackburn as Caleb Rivers *Tammin Sursok as Jenna Marshall *Ryan Merriman as Ian Thomas *Nolan North as Peter Hastings *Lesley Fera as Veronica Hastings *Yani Gellman as Officer Officer Garrett Reynolds *Josh Clark as Detective Breyer *Lynn Ann Leveridge as Maid *Nikki Mata as Student Featured Music #﻿Shelly Fraley - "Two At A Time" #Band Of Thieves - "Woman" #Band Of Thieves - "Hey Hey" #Rowan - "Breathe" #Pink - "Glitter In The Air" #The Daylights - "You Are" #Passion Pit - "Moth's Wings" Memorable Quotes Ezra: And you're wearing that dress because? Aria: I wanted to hear you say wow. Toby (to Spencer): ...To be honest, it was really fun to kick your ass at Scrabble. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1